mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Loose Ends
Loose Ends is the twelfth and last contract for the Russian Mafia. It takes place in the Northern Province of North Korea during the fourth and last quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The contract involves locating the traitor Sergei, with the bonus of killing him, then protecting the Mafia HQ and locating and verifying the Jack of Spades. Objectives #Locate Sergei #Locate the Jack of Spades #Verify the Jack of Spades BONUS: Kill Sergei Supplies & support given The player is supplied with or given as support: *Nothing Tactics *It is reccomended to use an armed helicopter for this contract as Sergei travels at a fast speed after spotted,therefore leaving most ground vehicles in the dust, or you will be stuck dealing with The NK Tanks guarding Segei's retreat. *Reccomended helicopters: YAH-56 Gunship, Ka-50, Mi-35 Gunship, MD-500 Scout and LHX Light attack. The contract The player first must go to Sergei's position marked on the map. Upon reaching the area, guarded by two ZSU-57 Anti-Air armored vehicles and an SA-8 Anti-Air vehicle, Sergei will flee the area and the player will have a bonus option of chasing him down and killing him. Meanwhile the Mafia HQ in Yongbyon is under attack by Colonel Kon Lee's forces. Sergei will flee towards Sinuiju Harbor where a Mafia MD-530 is waiting for him. After this contract is finished, the MD-530 can still be found waiting and will always show red in your gunsight. The player will have limited time to reach the HQ and destroy the forces before the HQ is destroyed which will end the contract. There will be elite NK soldiers, T-62 tanks, BMP APCs and other armored vehicles (ZSU-57s) attacking the HQ. At least 3 of the Elites will have Anti-Air Rocket launchers, so be careful in a helo. One is near the back entrance to Yongbyon; the tunnel you went through with Josef during Escort Service. Two more are located near the main entrance; one of the to the west of the main road near the dumpster, the other in the area bordered by two secondary roads leading into the city. At least one Elite has an Anti-Armor Rifle. The rest all have LMGs. Atop a hill south of the city, but east of the road, sits a radar trailer. It is a target of opportunity. The Jack of Spades will be inside a BMP APC. If the vehicle is destroyed the Jack will be killed. If the player wishes to capture the Jack without killing him, they must hijack the vehicle and then subdue the Jack once he is out of the vehicle. The Jack is armed with an Anti-Armor Rifle and his three Elites are also heavily armed. The Jack of Spades is the hardest one to capture. He is far easier to kill than to capture. Once the Jack is verified, either by photograph or by capture, the contract ends and the player is rewarded with cash and intel. The value of the contract is the value of the face card which is $300 000 alive or $150 000 dead. The bonus condition is valued at $100 000. A total value of $400 000 is achievable. E-mail messages Message 1 Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Contract: 'Loose Ends' "ExOps offered to send a Collections Agent after Sergei, but I told them you'd prefer to take on things personally. Nabbing the Jack is just icing on the cake." Message 2 Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Updated Contract: 'Loose Ends' "If the Mafia HQ is destroyed there won't be anybody around to pay us. Odds are the Jack is behind the attack--verify him, and the North Koreans are sure to retreat." Transcript : The player enters the Mafia HQ. : The player exits the Mafia HQ. : The player approaches Sergei. : If the player kills Sergei. : The player approaches the Mafia HQ. : If the player enters the previously captured Allied M1 Tank and destroys an enemy. : If the NK destroy the Mafia HQ : If the player captures Kon Lee. See also *Contracts (Mercenaries 1) Category:Mercenaries Category:Contracts Category:Russian Mafia Category:Deck of 52